city_of_columbiafandomcom-20200216-history
Harry Williams
Harry Williams (snakeman3467) is a registered citizen (One of the first) of Columbia. He currently serves the city as a Columbian Police Officer. History Criminal of Murder, Theft and Escaped Jail. Went to Columbia for forgiveness and a better life. *Crossed out by Columbia Government* Origins Harry Williams was born on 1886 he was raised by Josephine Williams (Mother) and Frank Williams (Father). Harrys father was always depressed and drank a lot because of the civil war, he beated Harry depending how drunk he was or how mad he was Josephine always protected Harry from his abusive father. Harry had a sister Abigail Williams when he was 6 years old him and his sister always ran away from his abusive father when he was drunk. When Harry was 14 his Mother passed away reasons unknown. When Josephine passed his Father was even more depressed and started beating on him and his sister even more. His father never enrolled them into a school his age, Josephine taught Harry and Abigail how to read, write and how to do math. Harry worked out when he had the chance to since Harry couldn't leave Abigail behind with his Father since he always feared that something bad would happened. When Harry was 18, he got a part time job at a near by Bar, Harry's father was banned from that bar because he was scaring off customers and Fighting, Harry's shift was 12pm thru 4pm. Harry went home one day to find his Father beating his sister to death there was glass from his liquor was everywhere and his Father was screaming while he was kicking her. His Father left his gun out on the table, Harry took the pistol that the holster held and fired at his father. Harry hurried and see if his Sister was still alive, she was dead for quite a while her wounds were irreplaceable, small glass shards were everywhere. Harry's neighbors witnessed the murder and Harry ran away from the cops until 7pm where he was caught by a group of cops. He was sent to a Prison he had Nine Months in jail. During his sentence he met up with a group of Infamous Outlaws that were getting out in Nine Months they'll be out of jail, Harry had to make himself a member of this group of outlaws and he did jobs inside the prison for them until the nine months. It wasn't easy as he thought it was he had to fight some guys the gang didn't like, steal stuff and make makeshift weapons. Inside there prison there were little rumors about a strange city in the sky but Harry didn't believe them and moved on thinking they were crazy. After there nine months they mugged people to buy weapons they started killing people, Robbed shops (banks if they get the chance) and killed cops if they got in the way of there crime spree. A robbery was setup by the cops to trap there little gang, they were successful and they were sent to a Prison in Massachusetts facing Execution. Harry and his friends knew they had to get out of here before Execution they planned a escape and made shivs to kill guards. Harry and his friends kept on hearing more and more about this city in the sky named Columbia that some crazy man was building it, they said they found it off the coast of Maine and that a small rocket would shoot you up to the sky since some people in the prison witnessed it, after that they still thought these people were crazy. 2 days before the execution Harrys friends planned there escaped killing 5 guards and ran far away. Three of his friends were gunned down at the prison. His other two friends and himself barely escaped, Harrys two friends said that it wasn't safe in America and decided to move to Canada. Harry decided to find out what this Columbia place was and traveled to Maine in a week since he had no time to stop at inns and buy anything mostly people he came across he killed or gotten a ride from. The Lighthouse He finally made it to Maine and went to this lighthouse, there were three bells (bells had emblems on them a Scroll, Key and Sword) waiting for him on the top he tried to solve this puzzle, he spent days thinking on the pattern was he finally got it. When the bells finally rang correctly there was a strange loud sound to it and sky blinked red. There was a strange chair waiting he sat in it and it strapped him in thinking to himself "I'm such a fool now I'm going to die due to my curiosity." Shooting up into the sky scared him to death because he didn't expect what he was waiting for. Inside Columbia When Harry went into the strange area he went down a tunnel that read, "Why would he send our Savior unto us, if we will raise a finger in our salvation? And though we deserved not his mercy he has led us to this new Eden a last chance of redemption. And the Prophet shall lead the people to the New Eden." Harry said to himself "This man is crazy", when he went into the main room there were four people waiting for me. I was greeted by them and the boss that ran things was named, Father James Sinclair. Harry didn't know much about religion and Christianity except what came from prison. After the end of all the introduction he was dunked in holy water what they called a "baptism". Father Sinclair told me that I was the first ones officially baptized citizens. Father Sinclair there was another Father named Father Hartman. I signed up for a job a real job, I decided to be a Inn/Bar owner. I was the first store owner in Columbia. The rest is now History waiting to be written. Things Brought to Columbia Photograph of Sister and him. Flask Baggage of Clothing (except prison clothes that was burned for warmth) 300$ (from mugging people incase there was a fine to get in Columbia)